


Michael Burnham

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: First attempt at drawing Michael Burnham.





	Michael Burnham




End file.
